03104
}} is the 3,106th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 31 January, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the Dale Park Lodge Jess is annoyed she cannot get into the bathroom. She tells Maggie thinks she should go and live with Nicola. Phil still hasn't found his watch. In the Young Offenders Institute Marc chats to Gaz about what is happening in the paper. Gaz is vague in his answers. In Tenant House Robert jokes with Andy about his dress sense. Jack asks the boys to look after Victoria for him, as he wants to go into Hotten. In the vicarage Bernice is about to leave for work. Ashley is taking Gabby with him on his visits. Bernice kisses Gabby goodbye and says an awkward goodbye to Ashley. Bob comes into the shops’ backroom and shows Donna and Ollie a new range of perfumes he is about to sell. He tries to sell them to the girls. Donna asks Bob not to tell her mum she and Donna are eating crisps from the stock room. Jack bumps into Diane in the village and asks her to go shopping with him. Diane jumps at the chance. Cynthia is stocking up in the Post Office. She hasn't got enough money to pay for her goods. She asks Viv if she can pay her later but Viv refuses to give her credit. Cynthia puts something back. Viv isn't impressed. Cynthia asks Latisha if she sorted things out with Jason. Viv goes into the backroom and tells Bob she hates how people like the Daggerts sponge. Viv asks Bob to watch the shop for her as she has to go to the cash and carry as she has run out of crisps and pop. She questions if Donna has been eating them. Bob covers for Donna. In the Young Offenders Institute Marc asks Gaz if he can read because he thinks he is hiding something. Gaz asks why Marc is questioning him and asks if his dad is a copper. In the Dale Park Bar Nicola finds Craig catnapping and offers him a room at her house. Lucy comes in looking for Jess. Nicola tells her that Jess is at her cottage and offers to take her to see her. Maggie is angry about Nicola interfering. Nicola has learnt a lot about Maggie from Jess and antagonises Maggie. Craig asks if Maggie is OK and offers to talk to Jess for her. In the Young Offenders Institute Gaz is looking at his letter from Jackie. Marc approaches and offers to help him with his reading. Gaz is angry with Marc for interfering and tell him to get lost. Part 2 Jason is in Pear Tree Cottage with his bags packed. Paddy calls to see him off and gives him a phone number for Arran from Zoe. Chloe and Scott come downstairs to say goodbye. They all go outside. Latisha is waiting outside the cottage with Kirk. They say a sad farewell with tears. Robert, Andy and Victoria pass the taxi as it leaves and wave. Jack drives up to Tenant House back from his shopping trip with Diane. They all go inside for a fashion show. Angie comes into the shop and bumps into Len. Donna asks after Marc. Len tries to persuade Angie to go and see him. Scott enters and he and Donna remind Bob it is Viv and his wedding anniversary. Bob had forgotten and only has until Monday to sort something out. Nicola is walking in the holiday park. She sees Phil heading back to his chalet and follows him. In Tenant House Jack shows Robert, Andy, Victoria and Diane his new clothes. Nicola enters the chalet and calls for Phil. She returns the wallet he had lost. Nicola offers Phil a listening ear if he needs to talk about his family problems. In the Woolpack Bernice, Diane and Tricia welcome Jack and his new look. Bob tries to sell Eric, Len and Jack his dodgy perfume. Angie enters and tells Len she is going to go and see Marc next week. Marc is cleaning the kitchen in the Young Offenders Institute. Gaz apologises for being angry with Marc. He asks Marc to read his girlfriend's letters to him. Gaz asks Marc to teach him to read. Bernice is undressing Gabby in the vicarage. Ashley enters and takes over. He then apologises to Bernice and thinks she should spend more time with Gabby. In the Lodge Phil is telling Nicola all about his affair with Maggie. Maggie enters and is shocked to see the cosy pair. Nicola exits and Maggie is angry with Phil. In the Young Offenders Institute Gaz again asks Marc to teach him to read. Maggie runs after Nicola in the holiday park and confronts her about what she is doing interfering with her family. Nicola tells Maggie she is destroying her family herself. Nicola leads Maggie to believe she is having an affair with Phil. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes